I Miss You
by Kiyohime
Summary: Short fluffy songfic.


_**A/N: **So, yeah... I haven't seen my Natsu a lot lately and I miss her terribly... and it made me get the urge to listen to Incubus. After listening to "I Miss You" by them, this came to mind. Kinda pointless but fluffy... hope you like it._

_'Thoughts'  
Lyrics_

---

The blinding rays of the sun begun to seethe through the cracks of the blinds in the room as it slowly rose in the sky.

_To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real_

A pair of eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing hazy crimson hues. The hope to see silky blue trends covering the face of her beautiful princess vanquished as she did not see her lover next to her.

_To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three-fold, utopian dream_

A frown crept across her lips and she sighed softly, "Natsuki…"

_You do something to me that I can't explain_

It had been ten days ever since her lover left to Tokyo. Natsuki had received a call ten days ago, from her father and she made arrangements to visit him.

_So would I be out of line if I said_

"_Don't worry, Ru-chan… I'll be back home in ten days then I'm all yours." _

Natsuki had told her and left her with a breathtaking kiss. The light depression didn't take long to set in after the bluette left.

_I miss you_

Reaching out to the vacant pillow next to her, Shizuru grasped the soft material and pulled it close to her chest, burying her face in it. She could smell Natsuki's scent on it and it pushed her to the edge of crying again. She missed her puppy _so _much it hurt.

_I see your picture  
I smell your skin on the empty pillow, next to mine_

Letting forth another soft yet shaky sigh, Shizuru managed to bring her crying under control and nuzzled her face into the pillow further as her grip on it tightened. Images of her blue haired beauty's body squirming in her arms were clear in her mind.

_You have only been gone ten days  
But already I'm wasting away_

The apartment was slightly messy which was unusual with Shizuru around. Apparently, the woman had been too busy missing her love to even care about cleaning up.

"Ara, only if you were here to see me like this…" Shizuru said with a soft laugh and shook her head at her own silliness. She knew Natsuki would come home either way.

_I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon_

Taking in the sweet scent on the pillow one last time, Shizuru then pushed it aside and laid on her side for a few minutes, staring at the wall across from the bed.

'_I should get up and get ready for work… ugh. I'm starting to turn into Natsuki. Mmh… maybe I just should sleep in…' _

"I'm glad I got here on time to see this," came the smug comment… but who?

Crimson hues widened in surprise and darted her attention to the door where the voice came from. Her heart begun to soar with joy, "Natsuki…"

_But I need you to know that I care  
And, I miss you_

Slowly sitting up, Shizuru's gaze never left Natsuki's amazing figure. The bluette had never looked so much more beautiful.

'_Such a sight for sore eyes… a perfect sight.'_

A light blush crept across Shizuru's cheeks as she grinned at her lover, "Ara, how long have you been there…"

_I miss you_

The older woman's heartbeats skipped a beat as the wolf approached the bed with a predatory glint in her emerald hues and crawled onto the bed towards Shizuru slowly and _teasingly_, "The whole time…" She had said in a low purr which sent goosebumps up Shizuru's arms.

Whatever Shizuru had to say was cut off as Natsuki attacked her lips with her own into a hungry kiss.

"Mmnnh… Na-tsu-ki…" the older girl was left slightly breathless as the kiss ended and muttered against those soft lips.

"Ah god… I missed you, Shizuru…" the bluette's voice had sounded a bit ragged and breathless as well. And again, Natsuki cut her off by pushing her down gently and laid on top of her, melding their bodies together.

'_So, I wasn't the only one that had gone crazy.' _

Sounds of soft moans and wet kisses echoed in the room as Shizuru gave her beloved a welcome back home gift. It sure was going to be a long and pleasant morning.

_-Fin-_


End file.
